


Finally

by hopalong2



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-24
Updated: 2018-11-26
Packaged: 2019-08-28 12:08:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16723080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hopalong2/pseuds/hopalong2
Summary: I don't own anything purely fanfic





	1. Chapter 1

Finally....She had finally agreed to come fishing with him. It had been a rough few months and off-limitsJack knew they needed this, she needed this. 

He thought she was still asleep, he crept thru the cabin so he wouldn't disturb her. He made his way to the kitchen and he looked out the window a small smile appeared on his face. Carter....he said quietly. There she was in the lake swimming laps between the dock and the float which was about half a mile.

She moved effortlessly, gliding through the water. She wasn't frantic or even hurried. She was enjoying herself which was something he hadn't seen in a very long time.

Jack's heart flipped any time she did and he knew he'd never look at his lake the same after it had held and cradled Samantha. 

He walked to the edge of the dock and watched her disappear beneath the surface then reappear closer to him. Her eyes closed she floated on her back. "Hey," he called. Her head popped up with a small grin "hey" she responded.

"Want company?" She righted herself looking at him. "I want you." He stood in shock for a minute then yelled "YIPPEE" and jumped in within inches of her. She giggled as he surfaced shaking water everywhere.

They turned to face each other, But they had been off-limits to each other so long that neither of them knew where to begin. Knowing Sam couldn't touch the bottom where they were jack used that to his advantage. He reached out and grasp her waist pulling her to him. He held her tight as he took her mouth with his

She wrapped herself around him and deepened the kiss moaning at the feel of him. Finallly him....The lack of oxygen forced them apart, as they gasped for air their foreheads touched and jack pulled her closer "finally baby" he whispered in her ear. She could only nod her head as she was overcome by tears. She began to shake slightly. "Sam? Are you alright" she again nodded and kissed his temple and whispered "happy" to him.

Jack waded her to the shallows and sat down placing her firmly in his lap, straddling him, the water about mid chest high. She smiled at his gasp when she made sure his erection was between them and she started grinding her hips. "God Sam...." He said in a strangled groan. She recaptured his lips changing her speed periodically. , Finally, he had enough, he grabbed her hips and lifted until he pulled her suit bottoms off and guided her back to him. Their eyes locked as she took him in. She rocked her hips trying to accommodate him. He stilled her, framing her face in his hands and kissing her deeply while her body caught up. . She started moving on him, her head thrown back and eyes shut. Soon she felt her climax building and she lunged forward grabbing his lips with hers as she screamed. He grabbed her hips and began thrusting hard into her. Then he backed off, she looked at him. "I want this to last, I want to make you come over and over again."


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I don't own anything purely fanfic

She flashed a beautiful but mischievous smile "yeah? Catch me first!" She broke from him and took off. Jack sighed thinking what have I done.  
He followed her as close as he could...She was very comfortable in the water and it showed. She submerged close to the float reappearing at the ladder. He caught up and crushed himself to her. She grabbed the ladder over her head and he kissed her down her body.

When he got to the waterline he inhaled as deeply as he could and went under. He held her to his mouth and began licking straight to her core. She bucked against him and he intensified his efforts finding her clit and sucking it hard. He knew she was close but he also knew he needed air soon. In his last reserve moments her pushed his tongue inside her and her thighs tightened around him. He then withdrew and surfaced. "GOD JACK.." she sobbed. ",Let go" he mumbled in her ear as he rubbed her hands "let go." She finally processed what he was saying and released her grip on the ladder floating away from it. He pulled her up to him, "deep breath" he whispered. She immediately inhaled and they went under heading for the bottom which was only about 10 ft. As they got closer she pulled back and grabbed his lips with hers furiously kissing him. He stopped their descent and wrapped his arms around her. The underwater kissing was incredible but drowning wasn't and he soon gave her a tight squeeze and let go so he could use his arms to surface. They broke thru with a start, almost shooting thru the water. She grabbed him around the waist and started kicking furiously for the bank. He pulled her into a mind bowing kiss trying to break her rhythm but she was too determined she flipped them so that she was on her back while he held her. She began backstroking towards her goal. He broke the kiss and chuckled. Then resumed his caresses trying everything to throw her and continue this game. "AAHHH jack please!!" She begged as she propelled them thru the water. She could tell they were close to shore so she stopped paddling wrapping her arms around him and letting the momentum take them. They stopped just before the shore. He tried to flip them and take control back but she arched and stopped the roll. He gasped in surprise, she was never a passive person but this kind of taking control was....WOW!!! Jack couldn't hide the smirk as she pulled herself over him. Now he sat on the bank with her straddling him their eyes wild with desire.

She positioned herself over him and sank down before he could move away. They both yelled out at the sensations that rocked them. She quivered to accept him which made him jump and twitch inside her. They crushed their mouths together like trying to climb inside each other. 

Sam broke off panting furiously "JACK, JACK JA..." tears streamed down her face "too much, please too...." He pulled her head to his "ssshhh be still, your body will adjust sshhh" he placed feather light kisses all around her then kissed her mouth gently and sensually. She moaned and moved his hands to her hips.   
He slowly started rocking her swallowing her gasps when he went deeper. Soon she was claiming his mouth and moving herself.


End file.
